We Are Young
by MiniDiannax
Summary: Quinn gives birth to her little girl but instead of picking Mercedes she picks Rachel, the two take a trip down memory lane remembering their childhood together.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

"**My water just broke" Quinn gasped as she clutched her stomach.**

**Rushing her to the hospital with Judy by her side and the rest of the New Directions behind her, she began to feel the sharp pain in her stomach.**

"**Mom it hurts so bad" she moaned as they rushed down the hallways of LIMA ER.**

**Finally they found a doctor who directed them to the delivery room but as they were about to go through a set of double doors Quinn turned her head searching for someone.**

"**Wait, I want Rachel with me too" she said holding her hand out to the small brunette.**

**Rachel was shocked that Quinn Fabray had just asked her to come into the room, nodding she took the blonde's hand squeezing it reassuringly they went through the doors leaving behind the New Directions.**

**Once they were all scrubbed up and Quinn was comfy her mother stepped out to talk to the doctor leaving the two girls on their own except neither of them spoke until Rachel blurted out.**

"**Why me?"**

**Quinn looked at the dive confused.**

"**What?" she asked scrunching up her face as a shot pain coursed through her body.**

"**Why did you pick me, I thought you hated me" Rachel replied fiddling with her fingers not looking at the blonde.**

**Quinn sighed.**

"**I did that was until I found a box under my bed full or pictures, they brought back memories Rach they were of me and you from years ago" Quinn told her making Rachel's head snap up her eyes wide.**

"**You mean from when we used to be friends"Rachel gasped**

**The blonde nodded before clutching her stomach breathing deeply when Rachel took her hand smiling sweetly at her old friend counting to ten then Quinn's head flopped back onto the pillows, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.**

"**I have hated myself for years for allowing my father to come between us, so I never truly hated you I hated the fact that you just allowed him to all I ever thought was we were best friends why have you given up" Quinn confessed looking into the brown eyes of her once best friend.**

" **I tried Quinn but your father threatened to phone Child Protection Services and have me taken away from my fathers', you were and always be like a sister to me but I love my dad's to much to lose them" the brunette explained holding back tears.**

**Placing a hand on her cheek Quinn smiled remembering all the adventures they went on and the trouble they sometimes got into for going on them, she chuckled to herself earning a quizzical look from Rachel.**

"**Do you remember when we climbed onto the roof of your shed and we couldn't get down so we had to sit waiting until one of your dad's came home" Quinn retold giggling at the memory.**

"**That was the first time I ever got into trouble, grounded for a week from dance and seeing you" Rachel laughed.**

**Judy entered the room to find her daughter holding hands, laughing and talking to Rachel it reminded her of a happier time when her little Quinnie could be who she wanted to be and not who her father wanted to be, sitting down she smiled at them both.**

"**Our sleepovers rocked especially the time we tried to make cakes and the kitchen ended up in flour and eggs" Rachel burst out laughing as did Quinn. **

"**Not so fun for the mother who ended up having to clean up two very hyper and sticky five year olds aswell as the kitchen at three in the morning" Judy scorned raising an eyebrow at the two girls who looked as guilty as they did when they were actually caught.**

**Judy chuckled allowing both girls to relax as they know knew she was joking, that's when Quinn clutched her stomach once again this time crying out in pain, Rachel pressed the button behind Quinn's bed which called for a nurse.**

**Soon after a nurse rushed in checking Quinn then she called for Dr. Berry as the young mother was now fully dilated and ready to start pushing, upon arriving LeRoy Berry was shocked to see his daughter stood at the head of the bed holding Quinn Fabray's hand.**

"**Okay Quinn on the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath in and push as hard as you can" he instructed.**

**Nodding she felt a familiar pain rising so she a took a deep breath in, closing her eyes she pushed squeezing both her mother's and Rachel's hands before releasing the breath and flopping back onto the bed once again in tears.**

"**Two more pushes should do it" LeRoy said smiling up at her.**

"**I can't do it" she sobbed.**

**Rachel grabbed her shoulders leaning down so their faces were inches away from one another making sure the blonde's green eyes connected with her brown ones.**

"**You can do this you want to know why because your Lucy Quinn Fabray and she is a lot stronger than Quinn I believe in you sis no Push" Rachel ordered kissing Quinn's sweaty forehead then returning to her original spot holding her hand earning a wink from her father.**

**Another contraction came causing Quinn to scream as she pushed harder then relaxing before taking a deep breath in giving one final push she felt the pressure subside and the cries of her little girl fill the room as Quinn sunk into the pillows panting.**

"**You did it Quinnie" her mother cried kissing her daughter's cheek before rushing over to see the baby. **

"**Congratulations Quinn" Rachel said smiling at the blonde who was beaming as they brought over a now clean little girl.**

**Holding her baby for the first time Quinn kissed her little head as she rocked her afraid of waking the sleeping angel, looking up she saw Rachel was about to leave.**

"**Rachel" she whispered.**

**She turned around.**

"**I couldn't have done it without you, I'd really like to have my sister back and Beth's going to need a godmother" she explained.**

**Rachel smiled her 1000 WATT smile nodding to Quinn before heading out to tell the rest of the New Directions about the safe birth of baby Beth leaving Quinn to bond with her daughter who opened her eyes looking at her mother with big hazel eyes.**

**This truly was the happiest day for Quinn.**

**TA-DA This is only a one shot may make it a multi-shot in the future if you love the whole Quinn/Rachel family friendship then there is plenty more in my stories One Accident Can Change Everything, My Nutty Family, Perfect Life and Craziest Cast on Earth.**

**Please Review :D xxxxxxx**


End file.
